


Rimanderemo a domani tutti i perché

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "«Gaby, cosa ti porta nella nostra dimora a quest'ora della notte?»Non è poi così tardi, ma il campus ha regole severe quando si tratta di rispettare il coprifuoco. Non che a loro sia mai davvero importato. Almeno non a lui. Illya ha sempre qualcosa da ridire quando riesce a convincerlo che le regole, dopotutto, sono fatte per essere infrante.«La mia coinquilina ha compagnia, stasera. Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare» gli risponde con un'alzata di spalle. Si avvicina all'armadio, ci rovista dentro per un po' e ne tira fuori una t-shirt smessa, una che – ovviamente – appartiene a Kuryakin. Inizia a sfilare i bottoni dalle asole della camicia e Illya, rosso in volto, le dà immediatamente le spalle. Poi costringe Napoleon a fare lo stesso.Guastafeste."
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Kudos: 1





	Rimanderemo a domani tutti i perché

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
>  **Note:** Scritta per il **Drabble Event** ( _27/03 - 29/03 2020_ ) del gruppo **We are out for prompt** con il prompt: _Napoleon/Illya/Gaby - Napoleon e Illya sono compagni di stanza al college, e Gaby ha bisogno di un posto dove passare la notte. BONUS: "Questi letti sono troppo piccoli. / "Sei tu che sei troppo grosso."_

«Non ho bisogno di tuo aiuto, Cowboy.»

Napoleon gli appiccica un altro cerotto sul naso.

«Certo che no, Peril. Ora accuccia. Nei hai un altro sulla fronte.»

Illya lo guarda storto, ma lascia che Napoleon gli scosti i capelli – ancora umidi per la doccia che ha dovuto ordinargli di prendere – e gli disinfetti il taglio che ne ha colorato di rosso la pelle. Ci mette su un altro cerotto, accertandosi di ricoprirlo tutto. Poi fa un passo indietro, incrocia le braccia al petto e inclina appena il capo di lato, come a prendersi il tempo per ammirare un lavoro ben fatto. Un sorrisetto divertito fa capolino sulle sue labbra.

«Devo ammetterlo, Peril. Il look appestato ti dona.»

Illya brontola qualcosa. Lo fa in russo, a voce troppo bassa, ma si fa capire comunque e il ghigno di Napoleon si fa ancora più pronunciato. Un Illya irritato è sempre adorabile.

Un colpetto attira l'attenzione di entrambi verso la finestra. Illya ci si precipita e sorride - un sorriso piccolo, caldo, come solo pochi dei suoi sorrisi lo sono davvero - quando apre la finestra e Gaby ci passa attraverso. La aiuta sollevandola per i fianchi, come se in realtà non pesasse nulla, prima di posizionarla di nuovo con i piedi per terra.

Gaby sbuffa una risata.

«Grazie, Illya, ma sono perfettamente capace di scalare una finestra.»

Napoleon vorrebbe alzare gli occhi al cielo: è imbarazzante come quei due riescano a flirtare così tanto con un solo sguardo.

Inizia a mettere a posto il kit di primo soccorso.

«Gaby, cosa ti porta nella nostra dimora a quest'ora della notte?»

Non è poi così tardi, ma il campus ha regole severe quando si tratta di rispettare il coprifuoco. Non che a loro sia mai davvero importato. Almeno non a lui. Illya ha sempre qualcosa da ridire quando riesce a convincerlo che le regole, dopotutto, sono fatte per essere infrante.

«La mia coinquilina ha compagnia, stasera. Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare» gli risponde con un'alzata di spalle. Si avvicina all'armadio, ci rovista dentro per un po' e ne tira fuori una t-shirt smessa, una che – ovviamente – appartiene a Kuryakin. Inizia a sfilare i bottoni dalle asole della camicia e Illya, rosso in volto, le dà immediatamente le spalle. Poi costringe Napoleon a fare lo stesso.

_Guastafeste._

Quando hanno finalmente il permesso di voltarsi, Gaby si è già appropriata di uno dei due letti.

Napoleon adocchia l'altro pensieroso.

«Be', Peril, direi che... »

Stava per suggerirgli di condividere con Gaby – sa per certo che gli farebbe piacere – ma prima che possa farlo Illya si è già seduto sull'altro letto. Non lo guarda e le sue gote sembrano assumere una nota di rosso ancora più accesa.

«Io e Cowboy possiamo condividere.»

Napoleon si acciglia: quella è una svolta di eventi che non aveva previsto.

Non sa esattamente cosa provi a riguardo. Il pensiero di condividere il letto gli attorciglia lo stomaco, glielo appesantisce, con qualcosa che non è dispiacere, né imbarazzo, ma un groviglio di sensazioni che ancora non è riuscito a capire e che per questo, da mesi ormai, Napoleon ha cercato di ignorare.

«Cowboy?»

Illya esita nel chiamarlo. Sembra chiedersi se fosse sarebbe stato meglio dormire sul pavimento, incolparsi per la proposta che ha lanciato e Napoleon non può lasciarglielo fare, non quando è abbastanza sicuro che l'unico motivo per cui Illya abbia anche osato avanzare quell'idea è perché è troppo gentiluomo per approfittare della situazione.

«Mi sembra un'ottima idea, Peril.»

Si schiarisce la voce, un po' roca, e inizia a disfarsi della cravatta, poi della camicia. Prende anche lui una t-shirt dall'armadio e un paio di pantaloni di tuta. Bianco su nero, semplice e mai fuori moda.

Illya si è sdraiato sul lato del letto che affianca il muro. Preme la schiena contro la parete quasi a volerci sprofondare. Ha lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena di Gaby, che invece sembra essersi già appisolata senza alcuna preoccupazione al mondo.

Napoleon sospira. La situazione inizia a sembrargli parecchio assurda. Forse, con un buon uso della lingua, potrebbe riuscire a convincere Illya a condividere il letto con Gaby, ma poi la ragazza si muove e la t-shirt che indossa le si solleva appena su per le gambe nude e il suo coinquilino sembra sul punto di avere un piccolo infarto.

Sospira di nuovo. È solo una notte. Magari domani può comprare un sacco a pelo semmai decideranno di avere un altro pigiama party.

Si siede sul letto e cerca di non pensare al russo alle sue spalle quando si sdraia sulle coperte. Cerca di stargli il più lontano possibile, ma il letto è piccolo e ad ogni respiro la sua schiena si scontra contro il petto di Illya e Napoleon sente l'altro irrigidirsi ad ogni tocco. È irritante, davvero. L'idea è stata sua, dopotutto. E quella situazione non è semplice nemmeno per lui, non quando ad ogni movimento del suo coinquilino sente le sue caviglie nude sfiorare le proprie, i muscoli del petto di Illya solidi contro le sue spalle, il respiro che gli surriscalda il collo ad ogni esalazione dell'altro e il calore che gli si accoccola prima nello stomaco e poi sempre più in basso, fin quando non inizia a provare l'irrefrenabile desiderio di spingersi all'indietro e premersi contro di lui, al diavolo le conseguenze.

Con chiunque altro, forse, ci avrebbe anche provato. Con Illya è diverso, però. Con Illya, per qualche motivo, Napoleon non è disposto a rischiare.

«Questi letti sono troppo piccoli.» mormora esasperato. Con la situazione, con se stesso.

«Sei tu che sei troppo grosso.» gli risponde un Illya piccato.

Gaby sbuffa infastidita dal suo letto. La guardano alzarsi, adocchiarli con le sopracciglia inarcate, e poi sbuffare di nuovo.

«Alzatevi. Tutti e due.»

Obbediscono, anche se con qualche costernazione.

Gaby gli fa segno di spostarsi e poi, veloce, pratica, spinge un letto contro l'altro.

«Ora dovremmo starci.»

Li prende per mano e li trascina giù sulle coperte, finendo per accoccolarsi in mezzo ad entrambi. Affonda poi il volto nel petto di Illya e si porta la mano di Napoleon su un fianco.

«Gaby?» la voce di Illya è il rombo timido di un tuono. È strano, vederlo esitare così tanto «Gaby, non devi farlo per ringra...»

Gaby lo silenzia con un dito sulle labbra.

«Non lo faccio per quello, Illya.»

E sembra intenderlo davvero. Il suo non è un grazie per averla difesa, prima, facendosi quasi spaccare il naso nel processo. Non va avanti, però. Non spiega il perché lo faccia. Con Illya, forse, Napoleon potrebbe anche capirlo. Non comprende, però, cosa ci faccia lui lì. Si sente di troppo, ma la mano di Gaby si stringe attorno alla sua e gli occhi di Illya catturano i suoi da sopra la spalla di lei. Sembrano volergli dire qualcosa, qualcosa che nemmeno Illya riesce davvero a capire, ma anche se il letto è ancora troppo piccolo per tre persone, in qualche modo loro tre sembrano starci alla perfezione.

Napoleon si addormenta con il profumo dei capelli di Gaby ad annebbiargli i sogni e il calore delle dita di Illya a sfiorargli le proprie e per quella notte è abbastanza. Domani, forse, potranno chiedersi il perché.


End file.
